Three Colours
by moib26
Summary: Josh Washington never thought he would see his friends again after what he did. Will they forgive him? Can josh forgive them? and can Josh salvage one of the most important relationships of his life with Sam?


Chapter I

Three colours. That was it. Josh Washington could only see three colours. There was a kind of greyish one, a definate blue one and a blurry brown one.

"Jee wizz golly" Josh thought to himself, his tone sarcastic even in his own head.

"I surely hope I'm not going blind"

Josh's paused.

"cool, looks like inbred hill-billy is what I'm going with today I guess"

Josh squinted his eyes and slowley but surely the brownish colour and the definate blue colour merged into some sort of object. It was his phone.

"Why thankya misser, i was real worried there" Josh continued to himself.

Of course, Josh wasn't going blind, he was just waking up. He had a flare for the dramatic though, so this was a sort of ritual he went through daily. But, however much he amused himself with his hillbilly antics a slow feeling of inescapable dread encroached on him. If he was awake, that meant he was alive, and if he was alive that meant he had to get up.

"Fuck"

Josh sat up on his bed, he was still wrapped in his blanket.

"maybe prisons not that bad" he reasoned with himself

"i mean, i bet they get to sleep more than I do"

Josh had been given a suspended scentance of 3 years for a prank he played on his friends on the condition he submit to intensive psychologicl therapy. Seemed a bit much for a prank. Then again he had tricked his best friend into thinking he had killed him.

"...and like, they dont have to see stupid doctors and talk about there faggy feelings... not that fag is a negative word, I mean it is, but like it's not negative to be gay" Josh's internal monolouge continued.

"Fuck, what was I trying to convince myself of, oh yeah prison...Urg what was i thinking, obviously they dont get to sleep in, I have to see Dr. Hill today...Fuck!"

Josh's brain was scambled...constantly. He was only capable of mainting one thought for a few seconds and then... *poof*. Maybe it was because it was 7am or maybe it was because he suffered from psycosis either way Dr. Hill seemed the way to go.

Josh still sat still on his bed. Colums of sunlight gleamed through his window, bouncing of the glass screen of his phone into his eyes.

"Fuck off Sun"

Josh reluctantly got dressed and stood up to look around his room. He had taken all his old posters down, the only remance being the odd peice of tape that was to stubbern to make it off the wall. His clothes were neat and ordered, like soldiers standing to attention and his books, uniform and straight. If Josh had walked into this room a year ago he would of thought it's owner had a giant rod up their arse.

*Blam, crash* Josh could here someone impatiantly knocking at his door.

"I know, I'm up Mom give me a minute" Josh exhaled, speaking felt like an unbearable burdon this early.

"Shit, Edipous, I'm not that old already am I?" Quiped the voice from behind his door.

Josh's stomache sank deep into the depths. He knew that voice. The dread that he had experienced when he awoke just multiplied by one-hundred.

Three colours. That was it. Josh Washington could only see three colours. There was a kind of greenish one, a definate blue one and a blurry red one.

"yo is this the end, am I about to leave tha hood, and enter the ghetto upstairs" Josh pondered

"Farwell my homies, kick it gangster" he parted to himself

"Okay thats the worst one I have ever done, like im pretty sure its even midley racist" Josh thought. Josh's morning routines had gotten desperate as of late. But he had no time to dwel. He had to get ready. His siter's Beth and Hannah had made him promise to drive them, he didn't know were too, but Josh liked surprises and thought it better be him to drive them than some random dude . Josh stood up and to throw on his black "seniors" hoodie.

"If we end up dead on the curb at least they will know that Garby High rules"

Josh looked around his room.

"where the fuck is it"

There were clothes everywhere, so much so that he could'nt see the floor and books littered his desk. There it was, right underneath his pulp-fiction poster.

*clam bam* someone was at his door.

"One second Hannah, I'm almost ready" josh yelled out.

"Ew gross, as if I'm related to you" the voice behind the door replied.

Josh knew exactly who it was.

End Chapter I


End file.
